


Piece of Meat

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: It was a dangerous game, playing chicken with a maniac, but you weren't going to back down. Especially since you enjoyed it.





	Piece of Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 6// Injury/Marking. Enjoy!!

You mumbled helplessly against the gag Jack had put on you, eyes widening as he pulled a pretty knife out and placed it next to you on the bed. 

"Princess, I saw you talking to that low-level idiot. You were practically drooling over him." Jack said, running his hand over your bare thigh and humming to himself. You watched as he picked the knife up again, raising it up and showing it to you. 

"You need a reminder of who you belong to. I think this is a nice spot." He said, rubbing the spot just above your hip and you nodded, the idea of Jack marking you as his easily excited you.

"It's going to hurt, just take deep breaths. Let me get that gag off you." Jack said, reaching behind your head and pulling the gag free. You wiped the excess spit that spilled out from the sides of the gag and laid back, ready for Jack to start.

The was a sudden sting against your hip, the satisfied noise that Jack made telling you that the first letter was a success. His warm mouth covered the wound and you moaned softly, earning a content chuckle from Jack. He pulled back, lips shining with saliva, tinted pink with your blood and smiled at you, something predatorial and dangerous in his eye.

"You cut like the finest piece of meat and you are enjoying it, huh?" Jack said, bringing the knife up and place the tip right below the hollow of your throat and dragged it down, stopping at your navel and smiling at his work. You knew it was dangerous, showing Jack that you liked the action of him quite literally cutting you up, but you couldn't help but moan as he dragged his finger across the cut. It stung, but the pain barely registered as you shifted, trying to get Jack's attention.

"You're turned on, aren't you? Pretty little thing like you gets off on the danger." Jack hummed, carefully dragging the knife down the side of your face, a swift motion bringing you a pleasurable sting across your cheek. 

"You're not going to last long, Princess," Jack said, pulling away and cleaning your blood from the knife with the dress you were wearing. It wasn't a threat, I was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr : [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
